This Is Your Fault Rogers
by ArisaAi
Summary: Natasha wakes up sick in the middle of the night. She finds out several quite unexpected things. How is she going to deal with all this knowledge? AU, OOC and kinda Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have made massive edits in order to keep this semi in-line with AOU, but it's still AU in one of the characters Natasha runs into.**

 **Again, I own none of this and make no money from it. That's Disney's job, and this year they're going to make a killing.**

 **~Natasha POV~**

 ****** 2: _30am, Avengers Facility_ ******

I woke out of a dead sleep. I became aware of two things. There was music softly playing, and if I moved, I was going to be sick. I took a few deep breathes, willing the nausea to pass. It didn't work.

I bolted out of bed and into my bathroom, just making it to the toilet.

I stood up and flushed the toilet. As I went to wash my hands, I asked;

"Why was there music playing, FRIDAY?"

"I monitor your vitals, and when you appear to be having nightmares, I play soothing music softly. It reduces the severity by approximately 70% most nights."

 _Huh_ , I thought to myself. _Funny how Stark could create an AI who was a more thoughtful person than Tony himself_.

I was suddenly overcome by another wave of nausea.

"You should consider reducing your stress levels." FRIDAY went on talking, but I could barely hear her over my vomiting.

"—Woman in your condition." She finished.

"What condition is that? Having a terrible case of the stomach flu? Being one of the most deadly assassins in the world? Living in the same building as Maximoff?" I asked snarky, angry that my body wouldn't bend to my will. I leaned back against the wall, not wanting to stand.

"Pregnant, Agent Romanoff." she stated

"So sorry, you just glitched there, FRIDAY. You just tried to tell me that I'm pregnant when A: I haven't had sex in several months, and B: What the Red Room did to me rendered me sterile. I can't get pregnant."

"You and Captain Rogers engaged in intercourse seven weeks, three days, twenty hours and –"

"Steve and I? Now I know you have a glitch FRIDAY."

"I am running at optimal efficiency, Agent Romanoff. I can play back the night in question, if you'd like."

My mirror turned into a screen, and playing on screen was Rogers and I grinding like teenagers at a high school dance. That's when we started to take off our clothes. I recognized my dress as the one I wore at the farewell party we had before Tony, Thor and Clint left. I remembered that Steve had gotten drunk on the Asgardian Ale that Thor had brought. As I watched, things got hotter and hotter until even I blushed and turned away.

"Okay FRIDAY, I believe you about that part. How do you know that I'm pregnant?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around having taken Roger's V card. I didn't think I could respond like that to anyone, as depressed as I felt from Banner bailing on me. But it wasn't like Steve was hard on the eyes, and he was always a gentleman.

"Increased cardiac output and respiratory rate, your parathyroid gland has increased in size, your body temperature is elevated 1.458 degrees above normal, and you also have elevated estrogen, progesterone and HGH levels. All symptoms consistent with pregnancy. There is also this."

My screen changed again, showing an ultrasound image.

"Are you doing this right now?" I asked, somewhere between terror and awe

"Yes, this is in real-time."

"Thank you FRIDAY." I stood up and rinsed out my mouth, and got dressed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep tonight.

" Говно*, what am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I walked out to the elevator, suddenly wanting to watch the sun rise from the wall of windows on the top floor. It opened to reveal the person I wanted to see the least. Steve Rogers.

"Morning, Natasha. Got a secret mission?" He asked me as I stepped in.

"Nah, just trouble sleeping. Figured I'd watch the sun rise from up top. You?"

I wondered how I could ever tell him. Should I just blurt it out? No, I'd just keep this to myself... for now.

"I'm just going to the training level to burn off a little energy. Although watching the sunrise sounds like a good idea." The elevator slowed and stopped at another floor, opening to reveal a SHIELD agent. I think her name was Simmons. I remembered seeing her on the medical level. She had curly brown hair and looked like she was perpetually cheery.

"I'm not interrupting, am I? I can just wait for the next one." she asked. This was good. I would need to talk to a doctor at some point.

"Not at all," I told her, stepping back to make more room for her. "Are you a doctor, or just a tech?"

She flushed and looked at the wall above my head. "Oh, I'm a bio chemist. My partner, Fitz, he's an engineer, but I have the medical knowledge." She looked down wistfully for a moment.

"Are you on your way to the lab or to bed, Agent… Simmons, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, Jemma Simmons." She stuck out her hand for me and Steve to shake. "The lab. I think I'm close to a breakthrough on a project. It's really quite interesting-" I could tell that she was winding up to tell us all about it.

"If you had a bit of time, I need to talk about a health issue." I interrupted.

"You okay Nat?" Steve asked, blue eyes looking concerned.

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Simmons asked, looking me over

"No, I just have a bit of time before the sun rises, and I didn't want to mention it around the others, so I figured now is perfect." I said

"Sure, that works fine for me. I actually had some questions for you, well, both of you really. I wanted to see if I could get blood samples to be able to get some information on how your serums affect your body to see if it's similar to enhanced people."

"You have a serum too, Nat?" Steve asked, training those cerulean eyes on me. Simmons looked like she wanted to throw herself down the elevator shaft.

I closed my eyes. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out. "There were quite a few attempts to recreate yours over the years, Cap. Did you really think you and James were the only ones?" I asked bitterly.

"So you need me to come too?" Steve asked, still concerned. Simmons looked to me, and I quickly told him,

"No, this is the only time you'll get a training room to yourself. Meet me up top at 0530. We can watch the sunrise together." I told him.

"Yes," Simmons jumped in. "I can take your blood later, when I'm a little less occupied." She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes

The next stop of the elevator was for the training level and Steve stepped out. "If your're sure. I'll see you at 0530, Nat. Agent Simmons,nice to meet you." He pointed a finger at me, "No abusing the trainee."

"I'll have you know I've been a SHIELD Agent for several years, after graduating the academy early!" Simmons sputtered. Steve held up his hands in surrender.

"See you." I told him. The elevator door shut, and we started our descent to the labs.

"FRIDAY, any recordings or information on what Agent Simmons and I discuss for the next hour and a half is to be encrypted against everyone but Agent Simmons and myself."

"Yes, Agent Romanoff. Would you like me to do the same with the one I played for you this morning, as well as this morning?" She queried.

"YES" I said emphatically. I looked to the left to see Simmons staring at me, eyebrow raised.

"It might be more serious than I led Cap to believe." I told her as the elevator opened to the laboratory floor.

*Говно means "Shit" in Russian


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW, I wasn't expecting as many Follows and Favorites as I've gotten! Thank you so much, guys! I made the mistake of opening my email at work to see the notifications, and Squee'd. Thankfully, no one else was in the office then.**

 **This was originally a one-shot for my other series, but it quickly spiraled out of control, and the rabid plot bunnies demanded an actual story.**

 **At this rate, I'm definitely going to be including various other Marvel superheros, so be forewarned about seeing Spiderman and/or Deadpool, Punisher and Daredevil. But most of that won't be for another several chapters.**

 **As usual, I own nothing you see, Disney does (At least for the animated rights).**

Chapter 2

"How serious?" she asked, slowing down her gait to allow the lab doors to open.

"Remember that interesting research project you were telling me about?" She nodded, "This is even bigger than that. I just need an abortion, and you will have all the sample material you need." I told her as nonchalantly as I could.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I could have sworn that you said an abortion." I nodded and she stammered for a moment, then; "You can't even get pregnant, Agent Romanoff. I've read your file. The damage, you don't even have all the required organs anymore." She looked towards the door as if judging how long it would take her to escape a delusional Black Widow.

"Run the tests, Simmons." I sighed and told her.

 _*20 Minutes Later*_

"Congratulations. You _are_ pregnant. How exciting! " Simmons clapped and smiled. "But are you sure about getting rid of it?"

"Not really, but can you imagine me as a mother?"

She looked off wistfully, and told me, "You know, I think I can."

"I want it out of me. Fury will kill me over this." Actually, I just felt trapped, like my body had betrayed me in the worst way. I had never prepared for something like this to happen, and I had no idea what I should do.

"I don't feel right aborting it… it's truly a miracle." Simmons told me, eyes downcast and no longer smiling, "How does the father feel about it?"

"He doesn't know." I said with a tone of finality.

"It's Captain Rogers, isn't it? I mean, it would make sense, in that his serum would be able to literally regrow your organs." She looked torn, and raised her head to look me in the eyes, "I can't do this. I mean, how would I ever be able to face Captain America again?" She went white as a sheet, "How would I be able to face Coulson again?" She pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Coulson's dead, so you don't really need to worry about him." I told her, wondering how she would have even known him.

She looked confused, "Director Coulson sent me here for training to make me a more effective in the field." I saw as understanding dawned on her. "He's alive. Director Fury brought him back using Project TAHITI after the Battle of New York. I take it you were never informed?" she explained softly.

I felt my gorge rise, and I jumped off the exam table to bolt to the bathroom.

 _*30 Minutes (and a nasty bout of morning sickness) Later*_

"Coulson's a director? And has alien blood?"

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"Can you give me something for the morning sickness?" I panted, holding a small basin on my lap.

"Yeah, I've got something for that." She played with a pen, idly. "Can I give you some unsolicited advice?" she looked up at me, clearly worried I would attack her for it.

"I just found out from FRIDAY this morning that I am pregnant. And that Captain America's the father." I said, throwing away the basin and brushing my hair back with my fingers. "I don't even know _how_ to tell Steve. I didn't even remember sleeping with him." I felt compelled to tell her.

"You need to tell him, or leave and get an abortion somewhere **_off grid_**. The fetus is too valuable. I will keep your secret, but I can't help you unburden yourself of it. The chances are too high that it would fail, being that the fetus likely has the serum in its system." She paused for a minute, gathering the courage to say the next part, "Also, he should be aware of his super fertility, so he's forewarned of the likely consequences." Simmons tone brooked no disagreement. I looked at her, surprised to see she could be that serious.

"Director Coulson would want to be godfather to your baby." Simmons said as she suddenly smiled, while I outright laughed.

"You've never seen Coulson fanboy over Cap," I said between bouts of laughter. "It is absolutely hysterical. I could see him treating this kid like his favorite collectable." I smiled fondly at the thought.

"I have his direct line, if you would like to tell him." She offered kindly.

"If I decide to keep it, I'll take you up on that." I told her, waving as I walked out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. That all I can say. This has been a giant boost to my self esteem. I had thought that I would publish a few chapters, no one would care except for the flamers and trolls and I would lurk back to my rock hole and hide from the world.** **Ananas123, Ealasaid Una, Lucecita06, Weeeee, and Guest, Thank you so much for your reviews. You have no idea how awesome I think you are.**

 **I recently bought a year's subscription to Marvel Unlimited. It's been completely worth the $70, and I've only had it since Tuesday. If you can afford it, I highly recommend it.**

 **I only have another chapter or two mostly fleshed out at this point, and from there I'm running off an outline, so don't get used to these Daily Updates.**

 **I own none of these characters, that is all under Disney's purview.**

Chapter 3

I left her lab, and as I ascended top side, I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. The elevator stopped at the training level, and Steve stepped in.

"Perfect timing, Soldier."

"You know me. Can't disappoint a lady." He gave me one of those endearing smiles that made you want to help a little old lady across the street. "Get all the answers you needed?" He asked.

I paled. I could just say it right now, but… I panicked, and felt another wave of nausea. "FRIDAY, where's the closest empty bathroom?"

The elevator doors opened on the hangar level and I bolted to the bathroom, barely making it.

* _Five minutes later_.*

"You okay, Nat?" I'd been so busy wondering how I still had anything to throw up that I hadn't even thought about where Steve had gone. He came into the stall I was kneeling in with a wet washcloth, and wiped my face

"This is your fault, Rogers," I softly moaned, forehead against the toilet. "And Thor's fucking magical ale" I mumbled even softer.

"Oh yeah, How is this my fault? I can't get sick." He asked, gently pulling my hair out of my face and braiding it.

"Doesn't mean you can't make someone else sick." I sighed, trying to figure out how to toss my secret into this conversation, "But I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to women back in your time, too," I frowned and leaned back to look at him, "Where'd you learn how to braid?"

"I used to watch my mom braid it in the morning. When she was really sick, towards the end, I used to brush and braid her hair for her. It always put a smile on her face." he looked wistful for a moment. Then he looked confused. "Wait, so what if women in the 40's got sick?"

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was going to have to be blunt. "Do you still have your V card, Steve?"

He grew bright red and sputtered and took a step away from me. "I uh… well, wait," He got control of himself, "Why is _that_ what you want to know about when you're throwing up?"

"We were talking about how this is your fault. And women in the 40's being sick too."

"Wait, how do all of those things even go together? You throwing up, my 'V-card' and women being sick in the 40s, and it's all my fault." He looked pensive for a moment, and I saw the instant it clicked in his head.

"I don't get… OHHH. Oh? Nah. No way." He looked at me for minute, first at my face, then at my stomach. "Really? But when did you and I… I mean, not that you're not pretty, or anything," Steve back pedaled, trying to not insult me, "But you and I? That's unlikely." He chuckled

I felt cold and hollow inside. I got up, rinsed out my mouth and Steve helped me out to the computers.

"I know, how could you end up with someone like me? Captain America, beacon of hope and Black Widow, traitorous assassin with a ledger gushing red. It's too ludicrous to even dream of." I said bitterly.

"What I _meant_ was you flirt a mean game, but why would you want to be with me? You and Banner…" He trailed off, looking away sheepishly, raking a hand through his hair.

"It was after the farewell party for Tony, Thor, and Clint." And Banner, but I refused to speak of him, because then I would just break down and sob inconsolably.

I pulled up the footage that FRIDAY had shown me –was it really only three hours ago? - And played it for him. He gaped at the screen as he watched it play out.

"Well?"

A giant grin broke over his face, "I'm going to be a father?"

"If you want. That's what Simmons and I were talking about earlier. I would make a joke about you turning barren land into fertile soil, but I can't think straight. FRIDAY?"

"Yes Agent Romanoff?"

"Please remind Agent Simmons of the antiemetic she promised me. Is there any coconut water or Gatorade anywhere?"

"Agent Wilson has some coconut water in the break room on this level."

"Steve?"

"I'm on it." He took off at a jog, talking to himself about being a father. Before he was out of sight, I saw him fist pump. I sighed. He was so excited. I had really wanted to not have it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to MysticFantasy, TieDyeJackson, Ealasaid Una and Guest for their reviews. You guys have really brightened my Monday!**

 **So, I had a review that made me think that perhaps it isn't clear about what type of relationship Steve and Natasha have currently. To Natasha, Steve is her boss, her mission leader, her teammate, and her friend. They both happened to be very drunk and lonely after the others left. For Natasha, she'd been abandoned by her love interest, her best friend went back to his family, and even Tony left, too. She knows she can trust Steve. Steve lost some of the only friends he's made since leaving the ice. He's hurting too, and he's also wanting to make sure he doesn't lose Natasha as well.**

 **TL;DR: Natasha and Steve aren't in love, they just have a now awkward friendship because of the baby.**

 **I don't own the Characters you recognize, Marvel (and therefore Disney) do.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Simmons and I were talking about something else, as well. You don't have to care for this baby, you know." I told him as he handed me the coconut water.

He looked at me, incredulous. "Do I look like the type of man to not take care of my kid?"

"I meant something slightly different. There doesn't have t-" I started to tell him.

"So help me God, if you finish that sentence how I think, I will destroy something." He interrupted me quietly.

"I don't want it." I told him bluntly.

"What are you going to do to my child, Natasha?" He stared me down as he asked.

"I think you know." I told him quietly, proud that my voice held steady.

"I do. I just want to hear you say it. What are you going to do to my child?" His eyes, usually so warm were now as cold as the ice that had trapped him for 70 years. I shivered and shook my head, frightened of him. I took a few steps back from him.

"Say it, Romanoff. Tell me how you're going to get rid of our child." His voice was still soft and low, until; "SAY IT! TELL ME, ROMANOFF!" he barked, echoing through the hangar, and I hoped there wasn't anyone else around.

I trembled in fear. "I want an abortion." I whispered. I had said it quietly enough that no one could have possibly heard, but his super soldier hearing caught it.

He froze. He flexed his hands a few times, taking a few deep breathes, until he suddenly sprang into motion. He punched through the monitor first, and then moved like a blur, destroying the bank of computers against the wall. As he completely obliterated everything in that corner, I had never been happier that he didn't have his shield.

And that was when Simmons showed up with my anti-nausea medicine.

"Er, you wanted the antiemetic?" She said, unable to keep her eyes off the destruction that Steve was wreaking.

He appeared to not have realized she was there until then. He turned around and stalked towards her like a panther. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, so I placed myself between the two.

"Are you going to perform Black Widow's procedure?" He demanded, pointing at her over my shoulder.

"Eeee" Simmons emitted a small terrified noise. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as I answered for her.

"She refused to do it. Said she'd never be able to face you again." I stood my ground, sure that he wouldn't hurt me, not with his child in me.

I started snickering, as the rest of that conversation came to mind.

He raised an eyebrow at my snickering. "What's so funny about her having morals?"

His words cut deeper than I thought possible. I wiped the smirk off my face, and told him what was on my mind.

"Can you just imagine Coulson's face when he finds out?" Steve looked confused. Good, that meant he was off balance, and I could distract him to calm him.

"Coulson's alive. I think he should be godfather." I told him, matter-of-factly. Steve looked shell-shocked.

"What? How?" he asked hoarsely.

"Fury. You really don't want to know the specifics. Agent Simmons," I nodded to her, "can contact him if you want to tell him."

"Any other secrets or giant announcements you want to tell me?" He asked tiredly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I've changed my mind about the baby." I offered up, as an attempt for peace.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"You just destroyed several thousand dollars worth of equipment over this. I dare say you feel fairly strongly about what should be done.

"How are we going to explain all this damage?" Simmons asked, wide eyed.

Steve and I looked at each other and shrugged.

 *** _An hour later in Simmons lab_ ***

"So are you in or out?" I asked Coulson over video chat.

"You want me to be Godfather to your baby, Agent Romanoff? I find that hard to believe. Besides, how do you even have a child? I've read your file." Phil looked different than I remembered. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but guessed it had to do with his alien blood. Could just be that the screen settings were off.

Simmons snickered and Phil looked at her. "Something funny about that statement, Simmons?"

"Absolutely nothing, Director." There was a ding, and she leapt up, "Oh look, results! I have to go analyze them. I'll just leave you guys to your conversation, see you guys later!" she turned with a wave

"Simmons, you aren't dismissed!" Coulson told her. Simmons froze in place.

"Yes you are, Jemma." Steve told her. She smiled gratefully at him and left.

"Why are you even there Cap? Did you already pass on this position?" Coulson asked crossly.

Steve laughed wryly at that. I winced. That hit a little too close.

"What's wrong, Coulson? Don't want the Captain's leftovers?" I asked snidely

"This has to be a joke to get back at me for not telling you I was alive. So… no, I don't." He said, folding his hands on his desk.

"I guess he's not your biggest fan anymore, Steve." I said.

"What's my love for Captain America got to do with this?" Coulson sputtered, and then paled.

"That's not awkward." We heard a female voice say from out of view on Coulson's side.

"Skye, get out of here now, or I will ground you." Coulson told someone off screen to his left

"I'd just quake my way out. But, bye Coulson, Bye Coulson's Captain America Fanclub." We saw a few fingers wave above Coulson's head.

"Part of your own Fanclub, Steve?" I asked sotto voce

"Agent Skye is an enhanced. But we picked her up for her world class hacking skills." He paused for a moment. "Wait, him? And you? How… that actually makes sense." He looked at me and asked "It was the serum, wasn't it?"

"Bingo."

"So, do you still want to pass on the godfather position?" Steve asked with a smirk

 ****I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. She's got a lot of trauma in her past, seen to an extent in AOU. I just didn't like the idea of someone as independent as Natasha Romanoff just throwing up her hands and instantly being okay with having a child. It simply didn't seem reasonable for a woman who does what she wants, how she wants, in order to get the mission done, even at the cost of other people's lives.**


End file.
